


The Graveyard Shift

by redvalerian



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: AU, Durex, M/M, contraeptives, gay issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redvalerian/pseuds/redvalerian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Hathaway and Lewis are doctors working out of the Radcliffe Infirmary</p><p>Written for Day Two of the Lewis Week of Love challenge: Love in a Different Setting</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Graveyard Shift

The Graveyard Shift by redvalerian

The John Radcliffe was as quiet as a morgue at two in the morning. Well, in the ED there was probably a different story playing out, but here on Cardio it was all muted lights and muted sounds. Nothing disturbed the silence but the melodic beeps of twenty heart monitors and an occasional snoring patient. The two duty nurses stood behind the on-call desk in a pale cone of light, whispering together. One male. One female. They were gossiping.

“So, what did you think of the new Registrar, Dr Hathaway? Have you ever seen legs that long or feet that big? And you know what they say about big feet!”

The nurse who had spoken was the female; a pretty blond, with an innocent face that belied her reputation as ‘chief slapper’ of the department. She wasn’t offended by the term, which was regularly used to her face by the other nurses. Call a spade a spade. That was Nurse Morrison’s motto.

“What I wouldn’t like to do with him,” she added, with a slow smile on her face. She was speaking to a walking cliché: Duncan, the openly gay male nurse, camp and proud of it. He wore a rainbow pin on his scrubs and called everyone ‘darling’ even the patients.

“Hands off, darling. He bats for my team,” was his whispered reply. “Anyway, I know for a fact that he’s already taken, and the lucky owner is none other than…… can you guess?”

Nurse Morrison’s big blue eyes widened in surprise. “No idea. Tell!”

The heart monitors beeped impatiently while Nurse Duncan made her wait. Finally he gave in to her mute appeal.

“OK, you’d never have guessed anyway. Apparently he only moved to Oxford to be with his partner, our esteemed Geordie head of Cardiothoracic, none other than Dr Robert Lewis!”

More gasps of disbelief, and then came a demand for proof. Nurse Duncan of the Cliché was ready.

“This is first hand, darling. I was in Tesco yesterday doing my weekend shop, and who should I see pushing ONE trolley between them, but Hathaway and Lewis.” He smiled smugly.

“Doesn’t mean they’re a couple, necessarily.” Nurse Morrison was not a girl to give up without a fight.

“Ah, but I sort of nonchalantly followed them around, to see what they were buying. It was only one of everything. You know – one loaf of bread; one roast chicken; one bottle of wine.”

“I’m still not convinced,” the blond replied. “Maybe only one of them was shopping and the other was just keeping him company.”

“I haven’t got to the best bit yet. They went up the pharmaceutical aisle and I saw them stop and have a bit of banter. Then Hathaway laughed out loud at something. I couldn’t catch what was said, but I paid attention to where they were standing, and I saw the colour of the very many boxes they put into the trolley. As soon as they went into the next aisle I shot straight there.”

“Well…what had they put in the trolley. Spit it out.”

“Durex Comfort XL, darling. You know what they say in the ad: Extra Long, Extra wide and Extra Safe!”

The blond threw in the towel. “Guess that’s that, then,” she replied philosophically. If anyone deserves a Doctor Hathaway, it’s got to be that lovely Doctor Lewis. Then with a smile she added, “I was right about the size of his feet though, wasn’t I?”

They both laughed and went back to listening to the heart monitors. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
